


Say Hi to God

by Trenchcoat_Kid



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, GT, Heathers - Freeform, Implied digestion, Soft Vore, clean vore, giant tiny - Freeform, giant!JD, gt vore, heathers vore, implied fatal, tiny!veronica, unironic heathers vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trenchcoat_Kid/pseuds/Trenchcoat_Kid
Summary: JD finds a way to keep his tiny girlfriend apart of him...after all, she was meant to be his.





	Say Hi to God

**Author's Note:**

> An older piece that's a re-upload, written when I first joined the Heathers fandom, and as a result, tainted it with my vore sin, heh. I have a love for pred/giant!JD and prey/tiny!Veronica so..here ya go. This is unironic vore, not to be confused with ironic, joking vore content.

Trembling, Veronica kicked and squirmed in evident protest as her boyfriend lifted her up by the back of his blazer, a sickening smile curling at his lips. "JD, put me down! " The girl cried out, flailing her little arms and legs as she was brought up to the teen's fast, an amused, but dry chuckle escaping him before he spoke. "Come on, Veronica. You know I can't do that just yet. You gotta work with me here, ya know?" He cooed, quirking a brow as he watched his helpless girlfriend struggle in his grasp; the sense of power he had over this literally tiny, mouse-sized person was overwhelming, but invigorating just the same. "I told you already, my Bonnie and Clyde days are over! I'm not working with you anymore, and we're through; I hope you know that." The little brunette hissed, shooting a glare at the entertained giant, whose smile eased into an even wider grin, showing off his pearly white teeth. Unsettled at the sight, Veronica squirmed a bit more in protest, though felt a sense of unease bubbling up inside her, more so than ever. 

"Damn, Veronica...And I thought you'd be willing to listen to me." 

A dangerous glimmer in the teen's eye caused Veronica to tense, uncomfortable as she dangled there in his grip in a moment of brief silence, that was broken by JD's noticeably unstable chuckle. "You can't be serious...after everything we did together, you still aren't crawling back to me. I expected you to...hell, I really thought you would." The giant dragged on, his dark, watchful gaze scrutinizing his girlfriend's every movement. Studying her, even; taking in everything about her, from the sight of her rising and falling chest with each frantic breath she took, to the trembling of her minuscule, fragile body in his grasp. "You know..you're still mine ." 

The chilling words shot a shiver down Veronica's spine as she flinched, giving a quick shake of her head. "I never belonged to you, JD." 

"We could still be together. Just hear me out." 

Is he listening to me? The nervous thought crept into the back of Veronica's mind as she noticed the dangerous look in JD's gaze shift to one she could only identify as desperation. A little squeak escaped her as JD gaze her a small shake, her blazer pinched firmly between two of his fingers.

"JD, stop it-" 

"We could still be beautiful." 

He's not listening. 

"JD, please. I'm begging you, just put me down-" 

Oh God, he's not going to listen. 

"We can always be together, and you'll be perfectly safe with me and only me..." 

Veronica's trembling worsened at the noticeable desperation in her boyfriend's voice, ridden with a mix of fear and pleading with each word, dripping with paranoia that escaped his mouth. There he was again, rambling, preaching how perfect they could be, when things were beyond perfect now. Three murders and many more to come with JD the size of a massive building. Nothing was perfect, and nothing ever would be at this point. 

"You just have to let me do this." 

Confusion crossed Veronica's expression at JD's words, frowning a little as she placed her attention back on his troubled, desperate face. He didn't appear to have his gun on him, no scrawled-on copy of any piece of literature, and definitely no drain cleaner. What the hell was he talking about? 

"...Do what?" Veronica regretted her cautious words instantly. 

The desperation in JD's face shifted dramatically; his face lit up with sickening excitement that shook Veronica to her core. Something was wrong and she damn well knew it. 

"Well...I came so I could kill you." The jarring words made Veronica tense up, her frantic struggles kicking up again as she desperately attempted to twist herself free, to no avail - falling from such a height would be preferably over anything JD was planning. "But I thought of something so much better, Veronica." Her squirming ceased in a momentary bit of alarm and confusion; jeez, why couldn't he make up his mind already? A little heads up as to if it was alright to panic yet would be pretty damn nice. 

"Okay...?" Veronica quirked a brow, gazing at the problematic guy she called her boyfriend expectantly; upon realizing she was waiting for him to continue, he grinned broadly, the unsettling excitement glimmering in his dark eyes. "It won't hurt, I promise. But we'll be together, forever...where you're going there won't be anymore Heathers, no social standards, no constricting societal norms-" 

"JD, if you're going to do something then fucking do it already." The snappiness in Veronica's tone took JD aback for a moment; she was sick of his societal bullshit, sick of him and everything that went along with him, and she was sick of being toyed with - if he was going to kill her, or hurt her in any way, then she'd rather it happen now then never. 

Though, the gravity of her words settled in, fueling her unease as JD's grin eased back into a chilling smirk. "If you insist." 

Veronica's eyes widened in alarm as JD slowly swiped his tongue over his lips; before she knew it, the teen's pink tongue had dragged over the entirety of the front of her body in one slow lick. Coughing and spluttering in disgust as the slimy muscle made contact with her body and the fabric of her clothes, Veronica felt the thick, sticky saliva sink in, weighing down her clothes and making them uncomfortably stick to her skin. Numb with shock, Veronica shook violently as her boyfriend's tongue approached for a second taste, slathering her in another coat of saliva. She coughed once more, this time kicking and flailing a bit to whack away the pink, wet muscle in case it returned a third time. It didn't, however, leaving her with a moment to process what just happened; JD had just licked her. No, it wasn't teasing or sexual - it was slow, deliberate, longing even. 

He's tasting me. 

"JD, what the fuck?! " Veronica practically screamed out in a mixture of disgust and confusion; as frightened as she was at the realization, she was pretty grossed out too. Her heart pounding wildly, Veronica wiped her eyes clean of the dripping saliva the best she could to glare at JD, masking her fear with anger; whatever he was playing at, she wanted him to stop. 

Licking his lips with a satisfied purr, JD savored the appetizing flavor of his girlfriend; he admittedly wanted more. As he studied Veronica's squirmy form, dripping in his own saliva, he felt his mouth water, a tiny bit of drool dripping out from his lips. The rumble of his stomach disrupted his concentration for a brief moment - even Veronica had heard the thunderous noise - but it was simply a reminder of his unsettling hunger.

"You taste delicious; better than I thought you would." JD's chilling words were brutally honest as he chuckled quietly, his eyes narrowing hungrily as his gaze settled back on his horrified girlfriend.

"You insisted, darling."

With those haunting words, JD tilted his head back and lifted Veronica up, dangling her over his now parting lips. Her blood running cold with fright at the sight below her, Veronica felt the adrenaline rush through as she frantically attempted to process what was happening. 

He can't be serious, he can't be serious, no, no, fuck.. .

 

"JD, n-no..stop..." Veronica choked the words out as tears began to well up in her eyes, which drifted down to gaze at her boyfriend's gaping jaws below. Shimmering strands of saliva connected the top rows of his pristine white teeth to the bottom ones, while his moist, pink tongue slowly lolled out like a panting canine's over his teeth and lips, presenting itself like a twitching red carpet. At the very back of his maw was his dangling uvula, and right below, JD's deep, dark gullet, already eager to accept and greet any meal waiting to ease down into it's depths. Horrified, Veronica could only thrash and kick about blindly, tears streaming down her face as she was lowered toward the death trap below. A little cry escaped her as she felt her feet brush JD's tongue, before they pressed into the moist, soft muscle, as the rest of her squirming self was lowered in. 

JD's lips gently closed over her torso as he released Veronica's blazer; the giant remained mindful of his teeth; as his tongue licked at Veronica's lower half for a moment, before he eventually suckled on it, though briefly. His prey's kicking legs made things difficult, after all. "JD, stop it, please!" Veronica's frantic cry reached his ears as her panicky self, the front half of her that jutted out from his lips, scrabbled desperately in an attempt to pull herself out, to no avail. It didn't take long before he slurped the rest of her in, her scream muffled as his mouth snapped shut as soon as she was securely inside. The girl was numb with horror as she found herself sitting on JD's tongue, her body trembling horribly as she realized where she was. 

Oh my God. He's going to eat me. No, no, no... 

Veronica could only take in her uncomfortable surroundings for a moment before her boyfriend's tongue began to shift with activity beneath her. In a matter of seconds, Veronica was jostled around his maw with each prod and lick of the squirmy pink muscle. She was pushed into the side of his cheek now and then, up to the roof of his mouth, and back down again. Despite it all, Veronica continuously attempted to crawl toward the front of his maw - but each time, she was knocked back or pushed to the side. Soaked in thick saliva, Veronica whimpered as she eventually found herself clinging to JD's tongue, feeling the gooey saliva seep into everything; her hair, her clothes, into her shoes - leaving her with an incredibly uncomfortable, dirty sensation. She hated it; it was disgusting - but also rather terrifying, to be treated as a mere morsel and sampled as such. JD was definitely enjoying himself, judging from the pleased little hums that echoed around his maw now and then, but Veronica sure as hell wasn't. "JD, let me out!" Veronica's shrill, begging scream rang out, but JD promptly disregarded her pleading. 

"Oh, God, please-" A yelp escaped her as she was roughly pressed up against the roof of his jaws once again - in response, she irritably gave it a kick or two before she dropped back down into the center of his maw, her fall broken by the soft, pillow-like cushion that was his tongue. "You're fucking psychotic!" Veronica spat out a little mindlessly, and it was hardly a minute later before she regretted her words. The barrage of licking and tongue roughhousing had stopped - replaced with a small movement; the backward tilt of JD's head.

Veronica faced JD's throat headfirst, resulting in a panicky scream tearing up her own as she slid toward it with a torrent of saliva aiding her. She desperately attempted to scramble back, but it was no use; as her head brushed the dangling uvula, JD gulped. Veronica's second scream was muffled as her head and shoulders were sucked in by the eager gullet, gladly wrapping around her effortlessly. Her squirming increased by the second as a second gulp, forced the rest of her chest and torso down JD's throat. Her kicking legs were promptly dragged down with a third and final gulp, her feet disappearing as JD's gullet accepted the rest of it's prey. Veronica's squirms were now immensely restricted as she was greeted by the uncomfortable, tight confines of JD's throat. 

The slimy walls constricted around her minuscule form, pushing her along slowly but surely to her destination; with her arms pinned to her sides and saliva surrounding her, it was horribly suffocating. The tightness around her body made it difficult to breathe properly on top of everything else, resulting in Veronica's short, frantic little breaths as she struggled to keep herself composed, to no avail. It was humid, wet, and gross; she felt disgusting and fearful just the same.

She could hardly believe this was happening to her; if JD cared about her so much, then why was he doing this...?

But then again, he did say he originally planned on killing her, so she could rule out the whole "caring" thing.

Nonetheless, Veronica whimpered softly as she eased down the long tunnel of JD's constricting throat, gasping a little for breath now and again. However, she felt a small bit of pressure along her side, which made it even harder for her to breathe; it was JD, tracing the her path - a bulge along his throat - as it traveled down, disappearing past his collarbone. The additional pressure disappeared, and the uncomfortable journey continued; until finally, Veronica was deposited into JD's cavernous stomach with a disgusting splash. Coughing violently as she spat in disgust, the teen frantically waded to the slimy, fleshy wall of JD's stomach, pressing against the dripping rugae in chest-deep, dark stomach fluid.

The tears had returned, streaming down her horrified face as the severity of her situation hit her like a truck going eighty on the highway. "J-JD.." Veronica choked out the name of her captor in fright, already beginning to run her hands through her wet hair in uncomfortable stress. "JD!" Her once soft words grew louder in volume, and before long, she found herself screaming out his name through her cries and sobs - hoping, praying to God for a response to her pleas. Surprisingly, she received it. 

"You don't have to get so upset, Veronica. Now we'll be together, forever. No more Heathers, no more jocks, no more societal constraints." There it was again, that societal bullshit - the words were muffled, but audible, coming from the outside of her fleshy prison. "You'll be apart of me." The tears rushed once more to Veronica's eyes at the sick realization of what he meant; she was doing to die here. Either he understood that, or had a fucked up reason to believe otherwise. "No, no, no, JD!" The shriek that ripped up her throat made it sore instantly as she pressed herself against the slimy stomach wall, crying senselessly now; she couldn't save herself, she couldn't call for help, and JD was beyond reasoning. She was trapped here. She was doomed to die. Unlike JD, she wasn't ready for death. She felt like she could take everything back about being able to handle what JD had in store - she couldn't handle something like this. 

"Please, please, let me out. " Her final plea was ridden with desperation, but it seemed that JD wasn't having any of it now. She received no response. Satisfied with himself, JD licked his lips, wiping away any remaining trace of Veronica's taste as he made his way back toward his home, adjusting his trench coat as he walked. His stomach rumbled once more, as though it too was satisfied; with a sickening smile, JD placed a hand over his stomach for a moment, pausing, then sighed and went on as Veronica's pleas ceased. Whether she liked it or not, they'd be together now; and that was enough for JD. 

"Say hi to God for me, darling."


End file.
